Star Fox: United
by Count X. Gamlxltoe
Summary: The galaxy's is within evil's grasps. Fox and co. is now on a mission to gather the powerful spirits know as Power Souls. New allies, new and old enemies and unlikely hero emerges.Witten by Michael from Black Secpter and Volkmar from Count X. Gamlxltoe.
1. Chapter 1

STAR FOX: UNITED 

Foreword

Greetings, our names are Volkmar Gamlxltoe and Michael Fri (also known as a member of Black Scepter). We created the plot for this story a year or two ago, but never really planned to release it as a fan fiction until now. Volkmar is known for making stories about the TV show Heroes (his current best by four reviews) and Phoenix Wright. Michaels' solo work is spanned between Mario and Phoenix Wright (his current best by twenty two reviews), although he is doing a project with his brothers (the main project of Black Scepter: Kingdom Hearts: Keys of Destiny)

The two of us both had decided that maybe we should pull out the first idea we worked on and make it known (in the story, we made it before the Star Fox: Command (for DS) was created. This takes places 7 months after the ending of Assault and it has references to the previous Star Fox games (Star Fox 64 and Star Fox Adventures).

Prologue by: Volkmar and Michael.

Disclaimer for all chapters: We do not own Star Fox itself, all we own are the original characters and the plot line.

Authors' notes: The breaks in the chapter mean a different writer is typing.

* * *

**Prologue**

A cloaked figure was sitting in a chair with a projected map being displayed. It showed where every ship in the galaxy was flying, to and from. The figure was scanning everywhere, looking, looking the right people for the mission.

"I know they're are out there, and when I find you, this will not be a happy greeting, and if it is, well, that is bad," he scanned the area and nothing, as usual.

Then he got an idea, and he ran out of the room. He found an old remote with a knob and button. He twisted the knob and pressed the button.

"For the galaxy's fate, I hope someone gets it," the cloaked man muttered.

Meanwhile on the Planet Venom

The familiar sight of the barren land made Fox shiver.

"Hey, don't slow down, the faster we find the distress signal, the faster we can find the missing pilot," Falco said. The three Arwings flew over Fox as he ran across the rocky field. "The signal is down there" Slippy announced. "Something is not right," Krystal said slowly. "What do you mean," Peppy asked her. "The signal is strong near the area which you are at," R.O.B. interrupted. "It could be nothing," Krystal muttered. "Well, I am down on the ground and the signal is right…there!" Fox said.

* * *

Fox ran forward towards the signals location, he moved quickly as his traveling boots crunched against Venoms' earthy hard gravel, he cleared a small hill and scanned the plain; there was nothing, no ship, no pilot, just a barren wasteland. Fox pulled out his communicator and pressed a few buttons, soon the image of R.O.B appeared on the projector. "R.O.B, are you sure this is the right place?" "Affirmative," R.O.B instantly replied. Fox frowned, R.O.Bs' sensors had to be off, but R.O.B was one hundred percent certain that this was the distress calls' origin. Then Fox had an idea, "R.O.B, try to do a deep space scan, any signal within the perimeter of Venom." R.O.B nodded and soon a holographic screen appeared on Foxs' communicator, the screen showed the planet Venom and a sonar sweep pulsed from the holographic planet. Then after awhile the pulsing stopped and a blinking blip appeared south of the planet, Fox pressed a few more buttons and four small screens appeared; showing the faces of his teammates. "Slippy, are you getting this," Fox asked the image of Slippy.

Slippy nodded, "Yep I sure am…funny, I can't get a clear reading on it… we'll have to check it out ourselves."

Falco sighed, "So let's get going, I'm getting bored already!"

"Falco, will you ever learn patience," Krystal sighed.

The image of Peppy put his hand on his chin, "So what now Fox?"

Fox looked behind him for a minute and turned to the screen, "I'm heading for my Arwing, and the rest of you meet me at the blip marked on your ships' navicomputer, Fox out."

Fox turned off his communicator and headed back in the direction of his ship, he walked a few feet before turning back to the wasteland.

"Hey dad, how's the weather?"

…

The outskirts of the planet Venom, no one truly knows what lies behind the barren planet, nothing else besides the dark void of space.

"Slippy, do you have a more accurate signal," Fox asked, checking his navicomputer again.

Slippys' sigh did not assure Fox one bit as Slippy rechecked his computer.

"No Fox, the signal is just as weak as it was before, but it should be over… there," Slippy displayed on everyones' monitor a cluster of asteroids, "It's hidden in this asteroid cluster."

Fox looked over at the field and said, "Hey Falco, feeling up to an obstacle course?"

Falcos' chuckle was heard over the radio, "Just don't cry when I win."

Fox chuckled and hit the Arwings' thrusters, Falco followed and the two of them flew into the heat of the asteroid field. Falco weaved in and out, like a flow of rushing water; he dodged the oncoming meteors and blasted the ones that were in his way.

"Show off," Fox teased.

Fox headed for the giant asteroid and flipped a switch in his cockpit, the smaller blaster on the ships bottom retreated and twin blasters came out in between the blue ship guards. Fox fired the Hyper Lasers and the meteor was crumbled in three hits, he turned his head and peered out of the cockpit window to see Falcos' ship on the side, Falcos' voice appeared on the radio.

"That still counts as one!"

Fox chuckled quietly and proceeded towards the signal; he rounded a few asteroids and blasted a few on his way until he came about a few feet from the signal.

He rounded an asteroid and saw something that made his jaw drop; a planet. The planet was entirely purple and was hard to see because it nearly blended in with space.

"A… planet," Fox gasped, and the others gasped as well.

"Hmm, the signal is coming from the surface," Peppy remarked, "Well Fox, now what?"

Fox paused, he never heard about any planets behind Venom before. Then again they had never heard about Sauria until General Pepper informed them, who know how many planets have yet to have been discovered.

"I'm heading towards the planets' surface," Fox announced, "The rest of you patrol the skies."

Fox tilted his Arwing towards the planet and flew the ship towards the planets' surface, with his three team mates close behind.

…

Fox jumped out of the cockpit of his Arwing and landed on the ground with a grunt. He observed his surroundings and noticed he was on the edge of a forest of sorts, but he had a mission to do; he pulled his communicator and Slippys' head appeared.

"Slippy, where is the signal coming from," Fox asked, and Slippy replied.

"It's right near you Fox, about a few feet from your Arwing to the north."

Fox looked to the front of the Arwing and saw a blinking light ahead of him. He ran forward towards the light and came across a small box, it was old and slightly covered in rust, but it seemed to be in working order. Fox picked it up and examined it; then he turned on his comm. link and said: "It's a satellite."

"What do you mean," Krystal asked.

"What I mean is; that this is not the real signal, but just a channel for it," Fox explained, putting the device in his backpack.

"Well then where is the real signal," Falco complained.

Fox turned back for his Arwing and replied, "I'm about to find out; you see if this is a satellite the actual signal must be on the planet somewhere."

Fox clambered back into his Arwing and pulled out a small round disc, but as he was about to leave he saw something he hadn't saw in a long time.

"Krystals' staff," Fox whispered, and he picked the staff up and put it in his backpack, "I thought Krystal put it away in her room, hmm."

Fox didn't have time to muse about the staff; he walked a few feet from the Arwing and set the device down. Then Fox stepped on the middle of the device, and a holographic image of a satellite appeared around him, as well as square images of controls and data. Fox touched one of the squares and the satellite began to move around, streams of data streamed down the squares and Fox studied them intently, until he found what he was looking for and he pressed the square. Then an image of a giant open faced dome appeared over him and he looked at it before opening his communicator.

"Hey guys the signal is coming from a coliseum about north of my position," Fox relayed the data to the others.

"Any life forms," Peppy asked.

Fox looked at the data and frowned, "Yes, but only one, looks like something is at that coliseum, I'll check it out."

"What about us," Krystal asked.

Fox sighed and walked in the direction of the coliseum, "Go ahead and check it out, watch out for anti air attacks, I'll be there in, oh, ten minutes."

* * *

And that's it, well give us what you think: all reviews will go to Count X. so if you want to hear Michaels' thoughts, send a Private Message to his account. 

The two of us worked together on this, if you flame we will use it for fuel on YOU… maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 plot: Michael and Volkmar.

Chapter 2 written by: Volkmar

Chapter 2 edited by: Michael

Last time

"Hey guys the signal is coming from a coliseum about north of my position," Fox relayed the data to the others.

"Any life forms," Peppy asked.

Fox looked at the data and frowned, "Yes, but only one, looks like something is at that coliseum, I'll check it out."

"What about us," Krystal asked.

Fox sighed and walked in the direction of the coliseum, "Go ahead and check it out, watch out for anti air attacks, I'll be there in, oh, ten minutes."

* * *

Chapter 2

Ten minutes later

Fox scanned the area with his eyes, and he felt that something was not right. The door was missing something: the lock and the door were opened up all the way. Fox knew this was not a welcome party; the hallway had statues of people, but their faces were blown off, the rest of the bodies were covered in moss. The hallway had torches which were lit with a green flame, it also a skeleton with an ancient gun in his hand, the skeleton had a spear in his ribcage. Fox then saw the main part of the coliseum; a giant oval area which was expanse and wide, the opened top showed an Arwing passing over him

"Wave hi, Fox" Slippy said, the little orange speck moved his arm.

Then Fox saw a cloaked being was standing there, it was brown and covering his face, the left sleeve was longer than the right one, the cloak also had like a white tribal pattern on it. He gestured his right hand and the doors shut behind Fox. But Fox did not panic, instead he clicked a button on his wrist strap then all of the Arwings swooped down and opened fire on the coliseum, but the blasts were deflected by a shield that protected the stadium overhead. The figure held a large sword in his right hand and two smaller, more katana like, blades in the other and they were both black, but you could not see his hands. He jumped down and walked towards him, Fox whipped out his blaster and shot at him, but the cloaked figure deflected the laser and the gun was destroyed by its own laser. Fox's fate looked grim and he stepped back slightly, but as he backed up he felt the staff pressing against his back, remembering that he had Krystal's staff he pulled it out and the figure stopped.

"Where did you get that?" He demanded in a dark tone.

""What's it to ya?" Fox asked

"That is OUR technology"

"Oh," Fox said "Then come and get it!"

The figure charged to him and the fight began: The figure struck, but Fox blocked the blow, their weapons clashed and sent sparks. They were going at it for minutes, then an explosion echoed above them and the shield died, the Star Fox team flew in and fired at the figure. Bewildered by this surprise attack, he jumped up and threw his sword at a one and he hit it hard.

"I'm hit," Falco said before he ejected from his seat.

As he landed he pulled out a gun and shot the cloaked figure, the figure grabbed his arm awkwardly and charged at Falco, Falco leaped out of the way and Fox unleashed an ice blast and it hit the figure, he slammed the wall rendering him unconscious.

"Hey Peppy, I need a cage and a Carrier wing, ASAP," Fox said.

"Roger that Fox," Peppy said, as he pressed the teleporter button.

* * *

"ow…man, It's cold," the figure said, as he opened his eyes.

He saw a white room with a blue force field in front of him; his cloak was still on him though. He walked up and banged his right hand to the field; Fox looked over at him and turned his back to him.

"What is he?" Fox asked.

"I don't know, but we will need to interrogate him later," Slippy said, "Protocols."

"I don't care, he lead us on a wild goose chase and almost killed me," Falco said.

"He looks like…" Krystal said, but then she paused in fear, "Where is he?"

They all turned and looked at the jail, it was empty expect for the vent door was off and his brown cloak was there on the floor.

"Something is in the vents," R.O.B. reported.

"I know it's the prisoner," Falco said, as pale green gas spewed from the vents.

"Can't stay focused," Slippy said, and he fell to the ground with his eyes closed.

Fox watched as everyone passed out, and he saw a long teal colored tail coming out of the vent as he closed his eyes.

* * *

To be continued 


End file.
